


Cómo yo entiendo el Omegaverse

by LisaxParker



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen de lo que trata el Omegaverse y unas cuantas adiciones de mi propia cosecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo yo entiendo el Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Reunido de lo que he averiguado sobre el Omegaverse y mis propios Headcanons

Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, generalmente de estas asociaciones (alfa-alfa) nacen los Alfa Pura Sangre; esto, sin embargo, no significa que no hayan excepciones donde, por ejemplo, un omega pueda ser impregnado por un beta, o donde un alfa macho preñe a una hembra beta. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre). 

La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc. 

El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ‘’supresores’’. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ‘’reclamados o acoplados’’) sin su consentimiento.

Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.

Se acoplan a través de las ‘’uniones’’. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil. 

Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.


End file.
